


Uchiha Sayuri

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: Sasuke is freshly released from the mental ward, and his old teacher looked him in the eye and told him to “Find something to make you happy already.” Naturally the Uchiha dismissed the vague demand as nothing important, until one day he came across a particular help wanted sign.  Warnings inside





	1. When All Doors Close

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I might try to bring in something new to my list of Fics. So before you read just a little housekeeping:  
> -I dont own Naruto  
> -Don't like don't read  
> -This is rated mature for: Smut in the future, themes of mental illness, cross-dressing (and lots of it)  
> With all that out of the way please enjoy.

_4 years ago in front of a mental hospital entrance..._

“Aw, you’re leaving so soon?” The red headed female asked while pouting.

Uchiha Sasuke nodded solemnly, holding only his bookbag on his back that was filled with his belongings.

“Man. Things won’t be the same around here without you, but I guess that's how the cookie crumbles.” The man with sky blue hair remarked.

His newfound _“friends”_ were giving him a proper send off, after seven years in Otogakure Mental Hospital together. In a sense, at first he thought they were nothing but the misery that loved company. But eventually Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo wormed their way into his affections. . . _somehow_. It made his time in the mental institution, slightly better than what he imagined it would be like for any traumatized 14 year old.

“I will keep in touch. It’s hard not to forget you guys.” He replied in his neutral tone of voice.

They smiled and waved at the Uchiha as he departed for the train station, not that there was much left out there for him. With his parents dead, his brother nowhere to be found, and no real knowledge of any other members of the family, the 19 year old was quite literally alone in the world. _Good_. No one to bother him, or try to be his friend while constantly asking him _“Are you okay?”_  . He grimaced at the thought of all the countless hours of seeing his therapist... _how annoying_. Still, if it wasn’t for those seven years, he never would have discovered his new hobby of writing. Jotting down his thoughts with pen and paper, seemed soothing when it came down to stress relief. The other patients would comment on how well he wrote and even prompted him to be a writer.

He glanced up at the signs designating where each train would arrive, he got accepted to a decent sized University in the city district of Tokyo so that’s where he will go. No plan, no real promise of a future, no stress. It would seem that maybe he could actually start to get back to some sense of _“normal”_ again.

……

_2 years ago in the university library._

 

“But Sasuke, you were doing so well! Few people make the dean's list 3 times in a row.” His old friend Naruto frowned

“I don’t expect you to understand, but I already turned in my letter…” He answered as he tucked his papers away neatly into his black binder

The blonde sighed. “Well, you know you best. I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I do…” The Uchiha responded coldly, _what a lie._

As he walked back to his apartment, he honestly had zero idea on what he was doing at all with his life. His Psychiatrist warned him that depression can prove to be a hassle, especially for a college student, and wanted to prescribe him medications. Little did they realize just exactly how long Sasuke has been on a regimen of medications... So he was very adamant on not taking anymore stupid pills. Letting the chips fall as they may, he was understanding just how detrimental it was to have depression and be a student so he just stopped. It was simple and a lot less stress…

Still, he needed a source of income so he could pay the bills. He got a job as a ghost writer, continuing to put forth his works and the request of others all over the internet. Even earning a little fame for himself. To think these strangers were so indulged by the words he put forth on the screen or on paper, how greedy...

 

_15 minutes ago in a coffee shop_

 

“25 years old and you’re still upset with your life, I’m not sure if I should be amazed or concerned Sasuke.” His former middle school teacher sighed.

Well what else would you expect from a life like his? Sunshine and Happiness? Fuck. That. Sasuke just sat there a sipped his coffee and waited for Kakashi to speak again if he had more to say.

“Naruto told me you withdrew even when you were doing well, now you’re just sulking around and barely doing anything anymore.” Kakashi was starting to sound like the therapists all over again. Great…

“You’re going to tell me to do something with my life because it’s precious- aren’t you.” Sasuke has been in this situation, far too many times and knows it inside and out.

“No. I’m telling you to actually go do something that might interest you, so you can crawl out of that pit of despair you made.” Kakashi clarified “I can’t imagine going one step forward and two steps back being enjoyable for anyone. Especially someone like you.” He drank some more of his coffee.

He shot Kakashi a dejected glare, even now as an adult this man could still one up him when came to debates.

“All I think you should do, is to just be more open to things. You know, actually be a little _optimistic_?”

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes in disgust at that word, optimism was a horrible word in his mind. Nothing good ever came from it. “Hn.”

“At least think about it, you may be able to finally heal over what's happened in the past…”

 

_Present time walking the city streets_

With nothing much else on his mind, Sasuke was in fact thinking about what his former teacher had said. Finding new interests, being open minded, _optimism_ … none of it settled well in the Uchiha's mind. What possible good would it do for him? He tried going to school and left. He went into ghost writing, and hollowly enjoys it because it's just a chore at this point. There were no indulges to have because he didn't see the point, something would always happen and things would get fucked over for the worse. Seven years taught him that lesson very well…

He exhaled softly, the cold air tickling his nose a bit. Winter was relatable, cold, barely anyone was around, and dead. Just as he wanted his life. He decided on taking the scenic route back to the apartment building, didn't have anything else to do with his time anymore. He actually preferred the scenic way home because he liked to admire the old fashioned building and abandoned ones as well. If he had the money, he'd probably move here himself. One building in particular, its sign read “ _The Akatsuki_ ” had always caught his eye: When given the chance he would always glance in the windows to see up to 4 females inside. As time went on he would get better glances, these females were often laughing or doing work while inside. Once he returned to his apartment, he actually looked them up. It turned out that “The Akatsuki” was once a very well known cafe in their district of Tokyo. It was rather odd for such a popular cafe to be so isolated, he doesn't even recall seeing any actual customers go inside as a matter of fact. Strange, but he wouldn't be bothered with such things. It was just another cafe, why should he get invested in it?

One curious day soon turned into many curious days as he continued to walk pass The Akatsuki, always eyeing the help wanted sign. Was he actually thinking about getting a second job… there??? No way in hell would he ever be caught doing such a thing, but then what was compelling him to keep going back?! Every night he would feel a little more frustrated of the growing weight of his decision. He did not like cafes. Cafes were always full of annoying girls. What set that particular one apart from all the others?

To finally put an end to his conundrum, Sasuke walked over to that cafe the very next day in the afternoon. If he was going to actually invest time in a place he loathes he might as well find out what made them so popular to begin with.


	2. The Door With the Silver Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 for you and I hope you had a good Valentines day as well

  
_“I’m only going to ask what they are about and leave.”_

A mantra he had on replay in his mind the entire time he walked the illusive cafe that was “The Akatsuki”. Not really sure what to expect from this new situation truly bothered the hell out of him, he just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so he’ll never have to deal with this ever again. True to his original plan, he came over at noon to begin his investigation. The first thing he took note of was that their were the three usual women: The blonde with her hair up in a ponytail and had blue eyes was smiling a lot. The redhead with her hair styled in a short cut down to her chin with light brown eyes simply smirked and nodded along with her co-worker. Last was the woman with black hair. He could never really make how her face looked due to the fact that she was facing away from the window, but he could tell that her hair was styled in child-like pigtails with barrettes in her hair. They seemed to be having tea or coffee while chatting as per usual, typical _annoying_ women… This should be over very quickly.

Not wanting to delay anything  further, he braced himself as he casually opened the door. If the alarming ring of the small silver bell did not alerted them he wasn’t sure what will. The blonde was the first to notice Sasuke’s arrival as she grinned widely.

“Look we have a visitor guys!” She said to her friends.

Her voice was rather... _off_ , but Sasuke was not about to judge these people by the tone of their voices...yet. Her redheaded friend gave a small wave as well as the eager blonde gestured for Sasuke to go and have a seat.

“I’m not here to buy anything…” He said quietly “I was wondering about- that sign you put on your window.” He loathed being so shy in the presence of these women.

Both the blonde and redhead grew highly curious almost totally invested in his undivided attention now, Sasuke started to grow tense.

“ _You’re_ here about the job?” The redhead asked just to make sure she heard him correctly.

“Yes.” He nodded “Unless, this is a bad time. I can come back lat-”

“AJI-SAN! WE GOT A NEW ONE!” The woman with pigtails called out from behind the counter.

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard such a raunchy yell, just what in the world did he just set in motion? This “Aji-san”, was actually a moderately tall orange haired woman with her hair tied up in a spiky ponytail, and piercings in her ears, on her nose and the sides of her cheeks. Judging by her silver contacts, _this_ was the manager. She eyed Sasuke up and down, unamused by his presence among their little group.

“You want to work here, that's what I heard right?” She asked.

“Y-Yeah, I mean if you are hiring I wouldn’t mind working here.” He quickly replied almost intimidated by her.

“Why?”

“Well, this place is interesting, and it’s not like the usual annoying cafes that are always crowded.” He answered but this felt like it was going nowhere fast and he probably wouldn’t get the job anyway. “I’m wasting your time, I’m just going to-”

“How soon can you start?” She asked.

Sasuke raised a brow in disbelief. “What?”

“I asked how soon can you start. You want the job don’t you?” She asked while folding her arms.

He scratched the back of his head, he wasn’t quite expecting to be hired on the spot straight away. Either he was extremely lucky or something was obviously up that he didn’t know about. Still, at this point in his life, a beggar was not going to be a chooser right now.  

“I can start as soon as possible.” He responded.

She nodded and started to walk back to her office. “Deidara will take your measurements so Sasori can have your uniform ready for tomorrow morning.”

Before he could make any other comments, this _Deidara_ whisked him away into one of the back rooms which was apparently their little dressing room where they get changed for work. This was all very new to him, Deidara took his height, and weight which seemed pretty standard but then she asked him things like “ _Preferred warm colors_ ” or “ _Night life or Day dreamer_ ” he didn’t know what the hell she was talking about… Thankfully Sasori was there to aid in this highly unusual measurement process, explaining that it’s all meant to get to know him better. _Yet it will still remain a mystery as to what can you tell about a person by the type of fruit they preferred to eat_. When they gathered all the information they needed, Tobi gave him some shortbread cookies she apparently made herself as a “ _Welcome to the family_!” present before he left.

_“Deidara you get so hyper over everything.” Sasori commented._

_“Sorry, I can’t help it I’m excited sue me!” He protested._

_“If he’s like his brother then yes we will but don’t scare him off.” Sasori smiled._

_“Imagine his surprise once he finds out, it’s gonna be so priceless.” Obito chuckled while undoing his pigtails._

_“Don’t say that, it’s a little...different yeah but once you try it a few times you actually enjoy it!” Deidara pouted._

_Obito snorted. “We shall see~”_


	3. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while hasn't it? Well I have a new chapter for you guys, enjoy!

**_Bzzztp! Bzzztp! Bzzztp!_ **

 

Turning over to his night stand Sasuke grabbed his phone. _6am..._ _Time to start his first day at work..._

 

He wasn't overjoyed or regretting his decision, it felt rather- _odd._ To put it _nicely_. They didn’t ask for a resume, no one even bothered to give him a background check either. Were they honestly that laxed? _Or that desperate for new employees?_ Either way, those questions were best left to the steam created from his usual shower. Why the hell should he complain anyway? He’s got something else to do besides his writing.

A couple minutes later, he got dressed and had hot cereal with tea before he walked out the door.

 

“Sasuke! Good morning!”

 

The blonde haired woman, greeted eagerly while in their work attire: The color scheme was red and black with red clouds. The top was a black blouse with red tracing the sides, the skirt was also back but the red clouds decorated the bottom and was covered by a white apron. _How fashionable…_

“Hn- Morning.” He replied in a monotoned voice. It was honestly too early for a person to be this cheery, even if it was still February.

 

“Why so glum? You should be excited it your first day on the job, we’re going to make a wonderful comeback!” The girl with pigtails chimed in.

 

“I guess so...” Being social was truly going to be a monumental task in itself for him it seems.

 

“Sasori-sama made your uniform last night, they have it ready for you in the back room.”  The blonde informed. “Quickly though, we open in 15 minutes.”

He followed the blondes instruction, and went into the back room where this _Sasori-sama_ was. They were sitting by the fancy yet dated armoire makeup vanity, putting on the finishing touches to their makeup.

The redhead turned and saw the Uchiha from the mirror's reflection. _“_ Oh, morning. Your uniform is hanging up on the rack to your right, try it on for me so I can make sure everything fits.”  

It was almost amazing how they could remain so focused on their makeup, while giving full on instructions. He didn't want to waste anymore time. He checked the rack, shifting through the different cloths. It was rather odd that there were so many different types of women's clothing. Maybe he was the first or _only_ guy they have working here. He found the suit bag with his name on it and took it into the one of the changing booths. Before he actually started to undress, he thought he might actually see what his uniform looks like: It was the _female outfit, the same exact female outfit that all the other women were wearing._

 That shouldn’t be right- _right?_

 

“Sasuke, are you alright in there?” Sasori called.

 

 _Shit!_  “I have- I think you gave me the wrong outfit.” The now confused Uchiha replied.

 

“Are you sure? I tailored it last night just for you. Is it on? Is anything wrong?”

 

Now Sasuke had questionable flags being raised about this job he’s working at: Why would they be willing to hire a man, when they seemed to only have an all female staff? What exactly was going on here?  Maybe it was only temporary because they never had a male in a while? It was too much of a headache to try and rationalize this, he wanted a job, he’s got one, best not to complain...

 

“N-No… Just give me a minute.” He answered.

 

Not wanting to hold Sasori up any longer, he hesitated but quickly fumbled through the process of putting on the uniform. The blouse wasn’t a problem, he just felt extremely stupid while putting on the skirt. Yet oddly enough, Sasori did in fact tailor it to his exact size. It wasn’t tight or uncomfortable. He looked ridiculous, but he came out to show Sasori the finishing product of his labor. The redhead put a finger on his chin.

 

“Not bad… I think that will do, come on we have 10 minutes so I have to do your hair and makeup.”

 

 _What. The. Fuck?!_  “E-Excuse me?” Sasuke was really trying sound stupefied about what he just heard, _do his hair and put on makeup?!_ Maybe this was a mistake.

 

“I said I’m going to do your hai-” And then it hit the redhead like a brick. Sasori read Sasuke's expressions like a book. “ _Oh god… I knew this was going to happen, damnit Deidara…!”_  He pinched the root of his nose before sighing. “They forgot to tell you didn’t they- Goddammit. I’m so sorry. Wait here- I’ll be right back.”

 

As if he wasn’t confused enough. He watched the redhead leave, before returning with a not so amused look and a Deidara looking scared for their life.

With their arms crossed, Sasori gave a scowling look to his associate. “Tell him.” they demanded.

 

Deidara began to pout and whine. “But Sasori-kun he-”

 

“Tell. Him.”

 

The blonde pouted. “I’m sorry I forgot to mention- We’re all cross-dressers Sasuke.”  

 

 _Well_. That seemed to put things into a better perspective. The fact that he didn’t notice this sooner, meant that they were really good at what they do. Or Sasuke just wasn’t paying enough attention. “O-Okay.”

 

Sasori was a little calmer now that the elephant in the room was addressed. “I’m sorry Deidara and Tobi didn’t tell you earlier.”

 

“It’s… Fine I guess.” Sasuke didn’t really hold it against them, they were a small little cafe that were probably desperate for others.

 

“You remind us of It- I mean! you remind us of someone who we knew really well that worked here.” Deidara gave a nervous chuckle. “I tend to get a little _too_ excited about good things since they don’t happen often y'know!”

 

He wasn’t wrong about that. However the question still remained about what the next step for Sasuke was.

In his mind, he wanted to take the outfit off and be on his way. He wanted to forget this horrible mix up as soon as possible. On the other hand, he was a bit tempted to try this strange job. He had nothing else beside his ghostwriting that was providing him funds. He wasn’t a social guy so there was nothing else for him to do. What could be the harm in trying to crossdress for a few hours a day?

He watched Sasori scold Deidara bit before he cleared his throat. “Hey, I think I’ll stay.”

Deidara and Sasori both raised their brows in shock. “What?” “Oh Shit really?!”

 

The Uchiha gave a nod. “-Yeah. I don’t have a clue about… _any of this_ so I may need some help.”

 

Sasori nodded “Sure, we’ll hel-

 

“ABSOFUCKINGLUTELY!” Deidara cheered. “Quick Sasori we have to get him ready!”

 

Sasori gave a heavy sigh while shaking his head.

 

_And so his first day on the job was about to begin…_

 

Sasuke was baffled by the dramatic transformation both Deidara and Sasori were able to pull off: The wig he was wearing was the same hair color but long and straight. Deidara prided himself as he did the Uchiha’s makeup, providing all the right colors that complimented his skin. He gave him black and red as the color scheme to go with the outfit. He was thankful that he didn't have to wear heels like the others since Sasori provided a pair of old but still good black flats.

 It was almost as if he actually _was_ a woman.

 

“Oh! One more thing, here's your name tag.” Tobi quickly patched it on the Uchiha.

 

It read “ _Sayuri_ ” in fine and neat cursive.

 

“Great.” Sasuke replied rather flatly. “Do I need to like- change my voice or anything like that?”

 

“Well, Deidara and Tobi do. They can get their voices to sound close enough to be a females.” Sasori explained. “On the other hand, you can opted to be silent. Just keep in mind that  we do have to keep the guise of crossdressing up.” The red-head added.

 

“We’re like actors Sasuke-san, no pressure!” Tobi chimed.

 

 _No pressure his right foot_. Acting was not the Uchiha’s strong suit at all. “Got it.”

The customers would surely be in for a show, _laughing at his horrible performance that is_ … Thankfully Aiji was a merciful boss to him. Once their doors open and people started coming in, she had Sasuke act as the cleaning crew: Sweeping, washing dishes, and cleaning tables. No actual interaction with other people, thank goodness for that indeed.

He couldn’t help but watch the others _act_ in between tasks though; they all could be professional actors with the level of skill each of them possessed! The customers seemed delighted by their skills and charisma. Deidara could possible be an _actual actor_ with the number of tips he was getting. Tobi was delighting himself along with his partner, and even Sasori tagged in on occasion.

Sasuke, was starting to see how this cafe could be so popular…

From their opening hour of 7:30 to now at 4. They had a more than successful turnout on their first day of reopening. Watching them go on and relish in the days work like it was show was weird, but Sasuke opted not to rain on their parade. Aiji also informed Sasuke that they won’t always have the hours like this, she told him this was just a test to see if people would come. This probably meant that that he should be aware of shift changes, which to a guy with nothing much going on was not bothered by in the least.

In hindsight, Sasuke knew everyone was probably considering his lack of a life a blessing. And of course in honor of a successful first day, Deidara invited everyone drinking. Oh joy…

 

_Being nice was already becoming a hassle with this group of people._

 

...

 

So throughout the night, he texted Karin to maintain some level of sanity while the others chatted away and got drunk.

 

“Oi Sasuke! Have another beer on me un!”

 

Deidara was already 5 cups of beer in, and his speech was already slurred. Sasori was self appointed D.D. so neither he or Tobi do something dumb and reckless.

 

“Pay him no mind, the lightweight’s just trying to have an excuse to blow his paycheck already.” Sasori assure the Uchiha.

 

“NOT TRUU!”

 

Sasuke nodded. “I’m fine, thanks though- for everything and all.”

 

“Hm? Oh, don’t sweat it. The least I can do for a new team-member and all that.” Sasori thanked the waitress that brought him and Sasuke more ginger beer. “But I’m curious, why’d you want to stay and work with us?”

 

“Honestly? I was just passing by and I saw your help wanted sign.” Sasuke explained before taking a sip. “I’m a ghostwriter any other time, thought another job could give me an excuse not to be a shut-in for the rest of my life.”

 

“A ghostwriter huh.” The red head gave a small chuckle. “Deidara over there is in art school, wants to be a big time artist. Tobi? Apparently he says you and him are like distant cousins or something since you two have the same last name. But he’s _a doctor_ of all things, if you can imagine that.”

 

“Can’t say I remember the guy. Then again I spent most of my life away from my family in general so-” The Uchiha gave a shrug as he chugged a little more. “He could be right and I don’t even know.”

 

“Ah, understandable.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“Well I’m an engineer. I help make prosthetics for amputees.” Sasori said nonchalantly.

 

Sasuke looked to the red head in disbelief. “You do that- _and you have this job_?”

 

Sasori shrugged. “Hey I’m not complaining. Being an engineer pays the bills, but looking at fake body parts all day is boring after 4 years.”

 

“So this job is- a hobby to you?”

 

He nodded. “That’s how we- the old employees all got together. A guy had a hobby and turned it into a way to help put money in our pockets.”

 

Sasuke blinked, “Guess it worked out in the end.”

 

Sasori gave a half-hearted smile upon hearing the other’s statement. “I guess it did… Ah, but you don’t worry about the past. It’s not all that special.” He took his bar glass and raised it a little. “Here, a toast to a future and all that optimistic bullshit!”

 

Sasuke smirked as he gave his beer glass a clunk with the others. “Yeah. To optimistic bullshit.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now it's 2018 and all so I will try to update more frequently and not fall off the face of the earth so much


	4. Learning the Ropes(Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is indeed going to be a two parter folks but I have another chapter for you!

Sunday never had any significant value to Sasuke. It was just another free day, nothing to do aside from and plans that Naruto may have dragged him along while they were younger. While away in the mental hospital, on Sundays he would consult his counselor and his mother would come visit since it was a visiting day…

This Sunday? Well it marks the end of the very first week of working at the Akatsuki. After realizing that he actually did remotely well for being the cleaning crew. He wasn’t after the money but he did appreciate it, aside from his commissions. It felt strange, he barely recognized this amount of positivity in his life. Too good to be true? Very likely without a doubt. Regardless of how or why, it stayed with him as he was _so graciously_ invited for another hangout day with Deidara.

Thankfully, Sasori had the same story as well. The trio opted to have lunch in a nearby restaurant first, then they traveled to the mall. However, it was not for the obvious reason for just shopping. Sasuke first got the hit, when they entered a beauty supplies store.

“Are you running low on some stuff or something?” Sasuke asked

“Nope.” Deidara answered “We’re here so you can start your training.”

His eye started to twitch. “ _Training?_ ”

“Eventually, Aji-san will most likely have you doing more than just clean up duty at the rate the cafe’s success goes. Meaning, you’re gonna have to be just a bit more active.” Sasori explained.

“More active _how_?”

“Oh you know: doing waiter stuff, running the cash register, being a greeter, stuff like that.” Deidra listed nonchalantly.

The dread on Sasuke’s face was so unamused, it nearly frightened a customer passing by. Deidara and Sasori couldn’t help but snicker a little. For them, it was rather ironic since they knew only the polar opposite from _another Uchiha._

“It may feel weird now, but when your pay is better it will be worth it in the end.” Sasori reminded.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he knew Sasori was right- but was it really worth the price of his price?

“What exactly am I going to be doing for this _“training”_ of mine?”

“For starters, we’re gonna get you some makeup of your own and you’re gonna practice applying it.” Deidara explained. “From there we’ll move on to hair and wigs. And soon we’ll get to clothing and-”

“I get it.” Sasuke intervened. “I have to learn how to cake myself with makeup and wear women's clothing.”

The blonde couldn’t help but pout. “Well, when you say it like that of course it’s gonna be a fucking nightmare… Lighten up ya?”

Oh how the urge to smack this man was steadily raising, not just from Sasuke, but Sasori as well. “What he means to say, is that it’s not as bad as it looks up front.” Sasori clarified. “It’s going to feel stupid at first but maybe you’ll grow to like it.”

Stupid was an understatement, but the Uchiha simply went along with the endeavor. Their first day of “training”, began with Deidara and Sasori showing Sasuke around the entire beauty store. He was learning about different brands and names of makeup, that he forgot in the matter of minutes. Deidara also got him  his own starter kit so he could practice on his own applying and removing makeup.

He went back to his apartment setting the makeup kit aside and opening his laptop to work on a few chapters of a story. It wasn’t anything good, at least in his opinion. One of his new commissions requested a cliche romance… _Gross_.

On a brighter note so to speak, he checked his some of the reviews on some of his original works that he submits to a website. Beyond the many “OMG WRITE MORE!” And heart emojis, someone actually wrote a comment that was more than 2 lines long:

“ _This has to be one of my favorite story, but don’t get me wrong I enjoy them all! ^^; I just really like your handle on the characters and I always feel like I’m on the edge of my seat waiting for more. In case anyone hasn’t said so, but you are a great writer.”_

This tickled him a little, it was a little dorky but he could appreciate that. The under name read “ _Knightingale_ ” It was a cute little play on words, this person must be a dork in their personal life as well. It didn’t take him long before he wrote a reply, thanking this commenter and went back to work.

...

The next day came, this was his first day off as a matter of fact. What the hell should he do? He did the bulk of his writing yesterday so today he wanted to give his hands a break. _There was still that makeup kit just sitting there on the table_ …

 _Goddamnit_...

He glanced back at it now and again as he was making himself breakfast. If his mother knew he was learning the ways of crossdressing of all things… She would laugh her ass off without a doubt. At the very least it would give him something to do right? But he’s going to need some help.

Thankfully, he knew who to call about these sort of things. In an oddly ironic twist, Ino is actually a cousin of Deidara. He learned this as he found out that she works at a hairdresser downtown. If anyone would know about beauty products and that alike, Ino would definitely be the one to go to.

It wasn’t exactly a place that he would readily visit. Walking in the smell of shampoo and conditioner hit him hard. It also didn’t help the women inside continued to giggle and ogle at him. Fortunately for him, Ino was working the front and she grinned from ear to ear when she recognized the Uchiha.

“Oh my gosh I never thought I’d see you again! How are you Sasuke?”

“I’m alright.” He replied. Thinking about a moderately legitimate way to ask this oddball question. “Do you have a minute? I need to ask you something.”

Ino was a little taken back by it. Sure she had a huge crush on him, but that was long ago back in middle school. What could he have to ask? “Um, sure I got a minute. I’m on break actually.”

He gave a nod. “Do you think we could go where there’s… less people?”

She gave a nod and brought him to the break room in the back of the salon. There were a few chairs lingering about so the two of them sat down. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah it’s nothing bad…” he began “I just need some help with- a little project.”

“Okay… So what’s this “project” of yours?”

This beating around the bush tactic was beginning to wear on Sasuke’s patience. “I’m working with your cousin at a cross dressing cafe that reopened and they want me to start wearing makeup and shit but I honestly don’t have a clue about that stuff so that’s why I came to you.”

Smooth Sasuke. Very smooth.

In hindsight it got her attention at least. But of course she had to laugh a little when she heard what was going on. “You’re working with my cousin Deidara. Wow. That is really something, I didn’t think you were into that sort of thing Sasuke.”

“ _I’m not.”_ He wanted to make that point loud and clear. “But it’s something I was recommend to practice the more I stay there.”

Ino gave a nod. “Well I’m flattered you make to me for help. If you’re really sure about this, then I’ll teach you everything I know about cosmetology .”

Sasuke blinked a little. “You’re serious?”

She gave a shrug. “I don’t see why not. Now, are you busy at the moment?”

“Not really…”

“Perfect, my break’s  just about over, time to get started!”

“ _Right now?_ ”

“Of course right now! We cannot waste a precious moment!”


	5. A Wanna-be Nurse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So Hear with a new chapter, this time we're going to introduce Hinata (and a few others too)!

_7:00am_

It was another Monday morning on the grounds of Konoha University. Hinata Hyuga was a Sophomore staying on campus, she was also sharing a suit style room with a few of her childhood friends. Since the guys and girls had their own dorm buildings, she was sharing with Tenten, Ino, and Sakura. Ino and Sakura bunked together and she bunked with Tenten. Hinata silenced the alarm clock that they shared. Unfortunately for her she was a nursing major and luck decreed that she have the dreaded _8:00am_. It’s wasn’t as horrible as she thought since Sakura was in her class as well and they shared the same major. With a quick shower and a new outfit to wear, she and Sakura were on their way to class.

Sakura gave an exaggerated sigh after drinking her cappuccino. “Ugh, the exams have me stressed on every level.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Hinata added “I still don’t know how you manage to keep an A this past semester.”

“Miracles! It had to be.” Sakura confessed. “You know my study habits and coffee addiction.”

Hinata giggled a little. “But you’re passionate about wanting to be a surgeon. It shows in your work too.”

“Oh stop it you’re gonna make me blush. You will be a wonderful nurse at my side when we reach the top!” Sakura gave a playful wink.

Hinata gave a nod as they made to their first class on time. It was her father that influenced her decision in pursuing a nursing career. Her father is also the owner of a powerful law firm in the Shibuya district of Tokyo. She and her little sister Hanabi had it good growing up but had to excel without fail as he did. In some areas this was true: She had honor roll all through junior high school. She was class rep for 3 years. Was the leader of the baking club her senior year. She has done a lot that her friends, and other family members were very proud of. Her father- was a entirely different case…

Her day continued as normal. After that class was over, she reconvened with her good friends Kiba and Shino for breakfast. They were like her brothers, always looking out for her even back in the days of junior high. Now Kiba was a zoology major, while Shino was a biochemist major. Later, she met up with Ino and Sakura for lunch. The trio had decided to go for sushi at one of the restaurants in the mall a couple of blocks down from the university. 

“So, how are things going between you and Naruto?” Sakura asked.

“Things are okay...We went out last weekend, so that’s always fun.” Hinata replied.

She and Naruto have been dating for the past year now. Her crush on the blonde Uzumaki lasted all the way back in middle school when he first moved to Tokyo from Osaka. It took some self confidence training over the years, but in time they finally dated after high school. “What about you guys?”

“Ah, I’m not big on dating at the moment.” Ino gave a tired sigh. “Being a dual-major is enough thrill for me thank you.”

“I still don’t know how you’ve managed to keep your sanity.” Sakura added. “Botany and Sociology?”

“I want it all what can I say.” Ino smirked “Besides, you’re the one aspiring to be a surgeon one day, so I think the chaos between the two of us evens out.”

“Heh, true enough, have you heard back from Tenten?”

“As a matter of fact, she texted me with the good news earlier. We’re good to go for spring break!”

Both Sakura and Hinata grinned with delight. The sweet days of spring break were around the corner. This year, the girls were making sure they had their days planned from start to finish. In the meantime, Hinata then hung out back in their suit with Ino. She decided to paint their nails for the upcoming mini-holiday.

“Ne, Ino-san how have you been holding up?” Hinata asked

“Oh, you know… Been busy between classes, the shop and- life.” Ino chuckled. “You’ll never guess who came in last weekend.”

“Was it Choji or Shikamaru?”

“Pfft they’d be caught dead before that ever happens. No, it was Sasuke!”

Hinata blinked a bit, that was a name she hadn’t heard in quite some time. “Really? He came by for a visit?”

Ino twirled a bit of her blonde hair. “Oh… You could say that yeah, he was visiting.”

Although, in the back of her mind, the Yamanaka was now treading carefully with her words now. After all: She did promise, not to breathe a word about what happened;

“ _Ino, do me one more favor._ ”

“ _Sure, what’s up?_ ”

“ _Don’t. Breathe a word about what we were doing. **To anyone.**_ ”

_Ino could tell that this was a big deal and nodded_. “ _On my honor, no one shall know about our makeup training._ ”

Hinata, hadn’t heard that name since her days in middle and high school. Back then, they were somewhat of a nerdy duo. Always in the library after school either studying or chatting quietly. Unfortunately, in her timidness she never got a hold of his contact information. So they lost touch after graduation. Yet for him to visit Ino at the salon? “Don’t you think it’s a little… Out of character for Sasuke-kun to visit there of all places?”

Ino gave a shrug and chuckled a little. “Well you know it’s as I told Kiba and Shino, there’s no shame in wanted to take care of your body! I do get some guy clients once in a while.”

“Ah, so he was a client too?”

“Mmmmhmmm…”

Hinata paused a bit but then smiled earnestly. “I’m glad then. I haven’t seen him since we were kids back in middle school.”

“Oh well you know, if he happens to stop in again would you like me to pass along a message?”

Hinata started to blush a bit. “Oh no no it’s fine Ino. B-Besides I’m sure he’s  probably  forgotten all about those days anyway…”

That kind of talk roused a pout from the Yamanaka. “Ne, Hinata don’t count yourself out like that! You never know, I mean if he can visit me as a client in the beauty salon- Who knows what else he’s up to now. He’s all grown up like us remember? What’s the harm in saying hello?”

“Ah… Well, I guess you’re right. If you see him again just- tell him Hinata says hello.”

Ino nodded. “I most certainly will!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there will be a part 2 to Sasuke's mini adventure. I just thought I would take a small break for a little bit and introduce the other "half" of this story.


	6. Putting in Practice (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE! THE PART 2 YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! (At least I hope people are still interested)

_ 6pm Back at his apartment.  _

 

It was nearly dinner time and it had felt like he had spent practically an hour in the bathroom. In his eyes, makeup might as well be like face paint and marker on your face! He had spent nearly 2 hours with Ino in the hair dresser, nothing but learning about cosmetics and how to apply what to where. 

 

It. Was.  **Maddening** …

 

_ 2 days ago _

“Right now?”

“Of course right now! We cannot waste a precious moment!”

Sasuke wasn’t exactly ready for a lesson right away, but it was far too late to back out now. “Fine, what do we do first?” 

Not wanting to waste any time she pulled out a few things from her personal side table drawer:

A foundation palette ranging in different skin tones. Another, makeup bag, and some old edition of some sort of cosmetology textbook. “Well, makeup is like eating food, you have to taste and see what you like.” She began. “And as my pupil I shall let you sample as much as I can offer!” 

What in all things pure did he just agree to do? Deidara wasn’t joking when he said he learned all that he knew about makeup from the Yamanaka. Ino treats this like a science, which in hindsight meant, he wasn’t going to be lead astray on this wild and odd adventure into the world of crossdressing. 

She showed him what foundation is used for, and the brands that would “Compliment his natural tone!”... Whatever the hell his natural tone was. He’s simply her student for a few hours… And it was the most enduring hours he had ever spent with a girl. 

He had no idea just how on early any girl knew so much about what to put on your face! He really had the doors wide open for him with this little project of his. The worst was yet to come, Ino dared to do the impossible; teach him how to apply foundation himself. 

In reality, he was so glad- blessed even that no one he knew was around to bare witness to this tutorial. It worked in 3 stages:

Stage one, Ino showed him how it was supposed to look step by step. Simple, and effective. 

Stage two, Ino then processed to apply the foundation onto his face. It took all the fortitude he had not to bitter back whenever she’d say “Stay neutral please!”... Talk about aggravating…

Then came stage three, the real test. Sasuke had to apply everything he’s learned and put foundation on- by himself. It couldn’t be too difficult right? Ino’s shown him enough and he’s a pretty quick study after all. 

“ _S-Sasuke_?”

“ _What_?”

“ _Okay, I’m gonna give you an A for your efforts but-_ ”

“ _But what_?”

Ino shook her head. “ _You look like you’ve gotten lost in a tanning salon…._ ” 

That earned an eye twitch from the Uchiha as she handed him some makeup remover wipes. 

“Good thing we have plenty of time huh.” She gave a light chuckle. 

_ Plenty of time indeed.  _

_7 failed attempts later_ , he made himself presentable with the proper foundation applying techniques. Ino smiled, but Sasuke was rather perturbed about moving, for fear it may ruin his hard work.

“Well, you can happily say that you know now how to put on foundation.” The Yamanaka chimed.

“Yeah… And this is only  _ the basics  _ right?”

“ _Oh you know it~_ ”

 

_ Yesterday Afternoon _

In an attempt to commit Ino’s lessons on foundation to memory, Sasuke took a break from his normal morning routine to practice applying once more. Ino let him take home the spoils from his first victory. Palette brush in all. 

He felt as though he may be getting some sort of hang of it. Possibly. If Sasori, Deidara and Tobi were any examples of how they get ready for work? Sasuke has a lot of makeup training to go through… 

Which now meant, it was time to add to his budget things to buy… _Awesome_. 

After properly getting himself ready, he headed into town on a beauty store hunt. The brand on the palette he had read “ _ Four Seasons Foundation Deluxe! _ ”. So that’s what he was after. Of course this was for his mother, he didn’t need any nosy woman question why he needed this specific brand of foundation…

It took a bit of doing, Four Seasons was apparently very popular. Thankfully he was able to get the last one in one of the boutiques in the mall downtown. Good, he had the rest of the day to do whatever he wanted. 

It was quarter after lunch time when his hunt for foundation ended, so he stopped in one of the cafe’s the mall had to offer. “ _ Gecko Shrine Bistro _ ” The sign overhead read. 

Sasuke ordered something light and sat in the back corner. They were playing some competorary jazz on the radio speakers, and there weren’t that many people in today. It was actually kind of nice:

The only other customers were scatter within the limited space. An elderly woman was having coffee while her, assumed to be granddaughter ate some crepes. Across the way opposite of where he was sitting, a small quartet of businessmen were having a mini merger from the looks of it. All of their devices plugged into the outlet. 

Then, there was girl that was sitting directly across from him. Something felt familiar about her but he couldn’t place it. Neat midnight black hair, lavender eyes, reading a book with a vanilla latte to the left of her. 

“ _I met the author_.” He just blurted out to get her attention. 

Her hands twitched of something fierce before she looked up from the pages. “I’m sorry?”  

“ _ Queen Without Glory _ , I met the author of that book before.” He clarified. 

With her full face in view, it was coming back to him, _Hinata_ … They went to school together a while back. She smiled a little and place a bookmark into its pages. “Oh, Shoda Kiminobu always travels around Japan. He must have been a really interesting person.”

“If you are a nature lover sure…”

His sarcasm earned a hidden giggle she tried to hide. She’s still the same from all those years ago… “I don’t have to do that whole, introduction thing with you do I?” 

She smiled and shook her head. “No no Sasuke I remember you. How have you been?” 

“Around, doing things, came back from traveling. You?”

“Oh! I’m studying to get my degree in nursing. A-And Naruto and I are dating! If can hardly believe that.” 

_ He couldn’t actually _ .  All those years that dobe somehow found a girl and it was  _ Hinata _ of all people. Times have truly changed since he’s been away. “Good. I mean- good for the both of you and all.” 

She seemed to have a little bit more of a glimmer now in her smile. It was a bit off, but at the same time it meant she wasn’t so tense. They chatted a little while longer, it primarily consisted of minor updated that Hinata had to share and Sasuke trying every maneuver known to man to not talk about himself. 

_It was a chore, to say the least_ , but if it could keep her happy and away from the truth? He was will to bend to it. 

“Say, if it’s not too much trouble- why don’t we exchange numbers?” She suggested. 

Sasuke perked a brow, he didn’t really have an _ extensive  _ contact list anymore. There wasn’t much harm in adding an old friend. “Sure. I like this cafe, we could hang out here more often if you’d like.” 

She nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’d like that a lot Sasuke-kun.”

 

_ Present  _

The Uchiha laid in his queen-sized bed, staring at her contact information. Concerned. 

What was getting him so worked up about her in particular? They were friends as kids, she was the only one who wasn’t a total fangirl towards him… Is that why? 

“Goddamnit…” He sighed in defeat.

He heard the little giggle of his laptop notifications, the battery was low. He put the phone back on his nightstand. Whatever this feeling was, would have to wait. Back to work. 


End file.
